


A Soft Bed

by ShadeCrawler



Series: The war is over (so why can't I relax?) [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Daisuke's bed is too soft.





	A Soft Bed

The bed was too soft.

Before, this wasn't a problem. It was the perfect amount of soft and it supported his back perfectly. He never had any problems sinking into his bed at night and falling asleep. 

But, that was before. Before the battle, before the endless nights in agony as he tried to deal with his injuries himself, before the days he spent trying to find his lost friends. Now his bed being too soft was a problem. It felt strange after the months sleeping on the hard ground. Sinking into the mattress was not as enjoyable as it used to be. 

It wasn't just the bed. He couldn't get used to the feelings of covers over him again. They stuck to him and tangled around his legs and arms. He couldn't feel anything except for the blankets. There were times when he woke up in terror and was tangled up in his sheets. It always took hours for Veemon to calm him down afterward on those nights.

The pillows had the same problem as the bed. His head would sink into them and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He longed for the hard ground with his jacket bundled up behind his head for a pillow. A zipper would always dig into one of his ears. His jacket was thin enough that his neck didn't feel like it was elevated off the ground. In his peripheral vision he could see the red, yellow, and blues of his jacket sleeves instead of the stark white of his pillow. When he couldn't sleep he would look up at the stars and count as many as he could. In Odaiba, the sky was too polluted to see any stars.

There were nights where he would wake up several times in the night. He would roll over, throw his sheets off of his body, bring Veemon close to his chest, and try to fall back asleep. 

But, more often, were the nights where he couldn't sleep at all. The bed was too soft, the blankets trapped him, and the pillows were too soft and too white. He would lie there and long for the cold dirt that he had slept on for months. He longed for cold wind that would always make him shiver. It would've been great to escape from the white noise of his world and go into the noise infected forests of the Digital world

Veemon would do his best to help him. He would pull him off of the bed and onto the floor where he would tell him stories. He'd take one of the thinner blankets and bundle it into a ball for a pillow. Sometimes, he would take Daisuke out of his apartment and bring him to the local park. They would lie on the hard plastic of the slide for hours and listen to the noise of the city. 

Daisuke never knew how to thank him for it. All that his partner did helped him stay sane. He had no doubt that if he had to deal with the way his life was now on his own, he would be a lot worse off. But, he couldn't put it into words. He tried to so many times, but Veemon would just smile at him and nod. So he made sure to cook his favorite foods on the mornings where he was so tired because he was taking care of him all night. He carry Veemon on those days so his partner could fall asleep in his arms. He would try to be as quiet as he could so Veemon could rest.

Some nights his friends would come over to sleep. No one would admit that they had trouble sleeping but they would never not turn up to these group sleep overs. The four of them would sleep in a pile on the ground cuddling their partners. Legs would tangle together, heads would knock, and they would wake up in strange positions. Hawkmon would tell them stories of Kingdoms and Kings while Veemon would tell them of brave knights because according to him,  _who cares about the Kings sitting at home when the knights are the ones fighting the battles._

Those were the best kinds of nights. He would wake up in the late morning to Miyako's snoring, Ken whispering in his sleep, Iori's head pushing into his stomach, and their Digimon cuddled into their bodies. He would cook them breakfast and they would be at their noisiest then, all of them talking over each other but still able to understand what the conversation topic is. 

His months of living alone and scared would always weigh on him but there were people who would be there to help him. Besides, the bed wasn't too far from the floor anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys you like this! If any one of you have prompts for this series then please put them in the comment section!


End file.
